


Because I need you.

by crystalline_anhedxnia_recapitulatixn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I blame sleep deprivation, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mental Health Issues, Out of Character Gabriel (Supernatural), Reader-Insert, References to Depression, Songfic, Suicidal Thoughts, Why Did I Write This?, idk - Freeform, kind of, lol, oh well, this is shitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 17:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17308610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalline_anhedxnia_recapitulatixn/pseuds/crystalline_anhedxnia_recapitulatixn
Summary: In a train of thought, a certain angel tries to help you.(Song: Shiver - Lucy Rose)





	Because I need you.

For you, life was both overwhelming and underwhelming at the same time. And tonight, you found yourself, lying on your driveway, staring at the sky, a light rain falling over your frame. You had always been unhappy with life, but tonight, you were tired from hiding it. Tired of not thinking about it, when all you did was think. Deep in thought, you let out a deep sigh, eyes glued to the starless night sky that was hanging above you. Beside you, your phone laid, speakers releasing the lyrics of a slow song you had been listening to on repeat for a few hours.

_We broke_  
_Everything that was right we both enjoyed a good fight_  
_And we sewed, all the holes we had to breathe_  
_To make the other one leave_  
_And I loved, the way you looked at me_  
_And I miss, the way you made me feel_  
_When we were alone_

Thinking was all you were ever good at, by this point. It was a strength and your biggest weakness. You were lost, in an endless stream of lost possibilities. You felt so much, but after hiding it for so long, you couldn’t seem to find the ability to display your emotions anymore; all you wanted was to cry, but these days, that ability seemed to elude you. And you knew you weren’t going to cry tonight, and for now, that was okay. Not even the flutter of wings seemed to phase you. You knew he was now lying beside you, staring into the same emptiness you stared into.  
“Can I ask you a question”? You asked, softly.

  
You heard the archangel hum gently in response, glancing over at you.  
You sighed again, this time narrowing your eyes for a moment in an attempt to ready yourself to ask him a question you knew he would worry about.  
“Why do you…” you paused for a moment, taking a deep breath in, “Why do you talk to me? I mean – I’m not anything, I’m just another face, another forgotten story, and it confuses me that something amazing as you can care about something as small as me”.

  
Gabriel remained silent for a moment, you knew you had upset him, but he tried to hide that. If this was any other night, he would have raised his voice, but this wasn’t just any night, and he knew that. Slowly, he took a breath in.  
“Because I need you”. He said, looking over at you.

Something in you began to crack, you could feel a weight begin to push down on your chest as he whispered those words at you, “You don’t realise it, ______, but you are so important to so many people. Not just to me”.  
Slowly, he reached out and held onto your hand, his whiskey eyes looking into your very soul, “And it’s not fair. It’s not fair that someone as iridescent as you can see them self as nothing but a grey spot in the whole grand of things. Not just unfair for you, but for me; because I wish you were able to see just how incredible you really are”.  
His whiskey eyes began to well up with tears, as he looked at you, “Because you truly are something extraordinary”.

_And if we turn back time_  
_Could we learn to live right_

His grip on your hand tightened as he brought it his chest, still gazing into your eyes. Carefully, he placed his other hand on your cheek, eyes glistening with sadness.  
“______, in all of existence, you are not a speck, you are not nothing, because to me, you are an entire universe, and nothing could ever compare to you. Because you are worth every second of every single moment to me, and to everyone who has ever laid eyes on you.”.

_And I'll shiver like I used to_  
_Just for you_

Gently, he brushed a strand of hair away from your tear-filled eyes, sparkling in the night. A small warming smile spread on his uneven lips, “And I’m not just saying that”.

_Like I used to_

**Author's Note:**

> This was super crappy and short but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> I'm so sorry about Gabe being so out of character, but I could kind of see him doing something like this


End file.
